


沒我愛 (Insane Love)

by daisy_illusive



Category: Monsta X (Band), SISTAR
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient China, Drama, F/F, F/M, Prostitution, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Bora y DaSom se conocen una cálida noche de verano en un lugar del que ambas quieren escapar, pero no pueden.





	沒我愛 (Insane Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inspirada en el MV 'I like that' (de hecho hay algo de historia que sigue la letra y algunas escenas del MV) que SISTAR sacó el año pasado y escrita para realizar un homenaje a este magnífico grupo que hace nada se desintegró.

Una joven vestida con vaporosos ropajes de color rojo se encontraba en la puerta del establecimiento al que estaba confinada en aquella calurosa noche de verano dándose aire con un abanico del mismo color rojo que su vestido y con el maquillaje del rostro corriéndose poco a poco debido al bochorno. Allí fuera, al menos corría un leve viento de vez en cuando que refrescaba a la chica, dentro, era un calor insoportable el que se vivía y ella no sabía cómo clientes y trabajadoras lo podían aguantar. Sin embargo, no se encontraba fuera debido al calor del interior, se encontraba fuera en aquella noche oscura, solo iluminada por algunas lámparas de aceite que se encontraban a su alrededor, porque estaba esperando a alguien.

 

Habían pasado tres años desde que había sido trasladada a Luoyang y esos mismos tres años habían sido los que Yuan Hu había pasado visitándola. Tres años en los que ella había pensado que él la amaba de la misma forma que ella a él; tres años en los que había sido una ilusa pensando que éste algún día la liberaría de sus deberes, la sacaría de aquel lugar y podrían vivir felices juntos. Tres años en los que no había sido más que una tonta. No obstante, aún tenía la esperanza de que Yuan Hu volviera a por ella, que le dijera que era la única y que la rescatara.

 

Diferentes voces de hombres se escucharon en la lejanía en aquella silenciosa madrugada, voces que no procedían del interior del local sino que le llegaban desde la calle que se encontraba a su izquierda. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir rápidamente, pensando que quizás, uno de aquellos hombres sería Yuan Hu, y se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada para esperarlo. Las voces se hicieron más claras a medida que se acercaban hasta donde ella se encontraba hasta que, finalmente, pudo ver a unos cuatro hombres caminando hacia el lugar del que ella custodiaba la puerta. Ninguno de ellos era Yuan Hu, por lo que su corazón se calmó, pero uno de ellos era alguien que la chica conocía muy bien.

 

—¿No tienes nadie a quién atender? —le cuestionó él. La joven agachó la cabeza y después hizo un movimiento negativo con ella—. En ese caso, ayuda a tu compañera a que pasemos una buena noche.

 

La chica alzó la cabeza y vio cómo detrás de todos aquellos funcionarios imperiales se encontraba una mujer a la que no había visto antes. En la penumbra de la noche vagamente iluminada no había notado su presencia, pero cuando la mostraron, supo perfectamente que nunca antes había estado en aquel lugar, por lo que debía de ser una nueva adquisición del lupanar. Ella asintió, porque no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer a aquellos hombres, y después cerró su abanico rojo para adelantarse y entrar en la gran casa, seguida de aquellos hombres y de la chica nueva. Los guio a todos hasta una habitación que estaba vacía y tras cerrar la puerta se acercó hasta la otra joven y la llevó a una esquina de la habitación mientras los funcionarios se desnudaban.

 

—¿Es la primera vez que haces esto? —le preguntó, haciendo que la otra negara con su cabeza—. Entonces sabes perfectamente lo que hacer. Mi nombre es DaSom, por cierto.

—Bora —respondió la otra.

 

DaSom tuvo una leve sensación de reconocimiento ante un nombre que había sido bastante común en el lugar en el que se había criado, algo que la hizo estremecer porque alguien de su misma procedencia se encontraba allí también; pero la chica trató de alejar aquello de su mente, de la misma forma que alejó el recuerdo de Yuan Hu para que nada pudiera distraerla.

 

El trabajo era el trabajo y antes del amanecer debía dejar a todos aquellos hombres satisfechos de atenciones, así que, la chica dejó caer sus vestiduras desde sus hombros hasta el suelo a sus pies y dejó a la vista su níveo cuerpo para que éste fuera disfrutado por quienes se encontraban ante ella. A su lado, la joven llamada Bora hizo lo mismo que ella y no hubo de pasar más que unos pocos segundos para que ambas comenzaran a ser manoseadas por aquellos hombres que tenían el miembro duro como una piedra, listo para usar sus cuerpos una y otra vez hasta el amanecer.

 

沒我愛

 

Generalmente, la casa de placer en la que vivía desde hacía un tiempo era un remanso de paz por las mañanas, cuando los últimos clientes por fin se marchaban del lugar y los madrugadores eran pocos. Prácticamente no había nadie despierto y, las habitaciones que en la noche eran bulliciosas, a aquellas horas no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido procedente de su interior. Era el momento en el que quienes habían trabajado durante toda la noche obtuvieran su tan merecido descanso… pero también el momento en el que se podía hablar sin tapujos, sin miedo a que alguien pudiera escuchar una conversación.

 

No hacía más que una semana que Bora había llegado al lugar, pero después de la primera noche que habían compartido junto a algunos oficiales, les habían pedido varias veces que trabajaran juntas para aplacar los deseos de algunos caballeros a los que les encantaba el sexo en grupo. Una chica no era suficiente para aquellos menesteres, dos eran las justas y necesarias para que todos se divirtieran y ambas habían congeniado de una manera que no creían que pudiera ser posible cuando no se conocían de nada. Sin embargo, su origen, su procedencia, la forma en la que ambas habían acabado como forma de vida, las había unido solo en ese poco tiempo… y sus honestas conversaciones al alba, en la habitación que ambas habían acabado compartiendo, antes de dejarse vencer por los sueños, las habían unido todavía más.

 

—¿Por qué hay veces en las que lanzas suspiros al viento? —le preguntó Bora.

 

Ambas estaban desnudas sobre el colchón que compartían, la mayor apoyando su cabeza sobre los pechos de la menor y ésta acariciando levemente su cabello, mirando sin mirar al fondo de la habitación. Segundos antes de la pregunta había suspirado porque hacía semanas que Yuan Hu no iba a visitarla y ella necesitaba verlo para poder seguir pensando que, a pesar de todo lo malo, tenía algo bueno en su vida.

 

—Yuan Hu —respondió—. Suspiro por Yuan Hu, mi gran amor.

—Cuéntame —le pidió la mayor—. ¿Cómo es?

—Es un oficial joven que antes solía venir mucho por este lugar y, desde la primera vez que lo vi, me enamoré de él —contó—. Cada vez que nos hemos acostado ha sido muy dulce conmigo y nunca ha tomado a otra de las chicas para satisfacerse.

—No hay muchos hombres así hoy en día —murmuró Bora—. ¿Has pensado en echarle el gante? Casarse con algún oficial, ascender en la sociedad y solo tener que satisfacer a un hombre y no a cientos es el deseo de todas las que estamos aquí.

—También es mi deseo —dijo, jugando con los mechones de pelo negro de la otra—, y creo que el suyo, pero hace tiempo que no viene por aquí y jamás me dio una explicación de por qué no vendría.

—Quizás… está demasiado ocupado y no tiene tiempo para poder venir hasta aquí.

—Quizás…

 

DaSom quería creer que aquello que había dicho Bora fuera la verdad, quería creerlo porque las alternativas a aquello no eran demasiado esperanzadoras para ella… pero en el fondo de su corazón DaSom sentía que Yuan Hu la había abandonado porque no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Era un oficial joven, probablemente no tuviera siquiera esposa, tomarla a ella como primera esposa no sería bien visto por la sociedad, a pesar de que sí lo estaba que la segunda o tercera o cuarta esposa fueran prostitutas.

 

—Yo también te he escuchado suspirar muchas veces —comentó la menor, tratando de dejar de pensar en Yuan Hu, porque desde que hacía semanas que no aparecía, la deprimía pensar en él—. ¿Por qué suspiras? ¿Tienes también un hombre al que eches de menos?

 

Bora rio levemente ante su pregunta y la vibración de su risa se extendió por todo el cuerpo de DaSom, haciéndola sentir un escalofrío.

 

—No, en mi caso no es un hombre al que echo de menos —respondió de forma tranquila—. Echo de menos a quien consideraba mi mejor amiga en la anterior casa de placer en la que trabajaba antes de ser traída hasta aquí.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó.

—Era una joven muy lista, muy exótica a la vista y encandilaba a todos sus clientes —empezó—, pero había un hombre que no la trataba bien durante el tiempo que compartían juntos y ella lo amenazó con contar los secretos de la corte que éste le había confesado. Él amenazó también, pero con matarla, y aunque tratamos de protegerla… no hubo forma de hacerlo cuando los soldados entraron y se la llevaron a la fuerza.

—Lo siento —murmuró DaSom.

—No lo sientas, no es tu culpa —respondió la mayor girando su cabeza levemente hacia ella para dedicarle una sonrisa—. Tenías todo el derecho de preguntar y yo podía haber elegido no responder.

 

Aquella mañana en la que no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido desde el interior de la casa del placer, DaSom le abrió los más profundos temores de su corazón a Bora y la mayor había hecho lo mismo con los suyos antes de quedarse ambas dormidas en brazos de la otra por el cansancio de haber permanecido toda la noche en vela realizando su trabajo.

 

沒我愛

 

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día no entienden que para hacer lo correcto hay veces que se deben hacer cosas que no son agradables…

 

La voz del hombre de pelo cano resonaba en la estancia engalanada con telas de diversos colores de la misma forma que lo hacían los leves gemidos de DaSom. Obviamente, ni ella ni Bora le estaban prestando realmente atención a lo que aquel oficial de edad avanzada les decía, porque estaban mucho más atentas a darse placer la una a la otra, disfrutar y mostrar su disfrute, que era lo que aquel hombre había pagado y lo que quería de ellas. Demasiado mayor como para poder mantener relaciones sexuales porque era incapaz de seguir el ritmo, pero necesitado de satisfacer todos sus deseos y ellas estaban allí para ello.

 

A aquel hombre le gustaba mirar cómo dos chicas se deshacían en gemidos en brazos de la otra y eso era lo que le estaban dando. Al principio habían estado algo dudosas porque lo que estaban acostumbradas a tocar era el cuerpo masculino, pero ambas sabían cómo satisfacerse ellas como mujeres y, titubeantes, habían comenzado a besarse a rozar con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de la otra y a buscar las zonas erógenas que más placer les daban. Y en aquellos momentos, Bora estaba sobre ella, besando su cuello mientras masajeaba uno de sus pechos y DaSom era incapaz de pensar con toda la claridad que debía porque aquella era la primera vez que estaba disfrutando realmente del sexo.

 

DaSom estaba acostumbrada a que su trabajo era servir y satisfacer a los hombres que habían pagado por sus servicios, estaba acostumbrada a desvivirse por hacer todo lo que ellos le pedían y a veces disfrutaba de sus caricias o de sus embestidas. Pero aquella era la primera vez que era ella la que estaba disfrutando de todas las atenciones y casi no cabía en sí de gozo, por eso los gemidos que salían de sus labios y rebotaban en las paredes de la habitación eran gemidos verdaderos, que salían de lo más profundo de su garganta y que eran provocados por los expertos labios de Bora en su cuello… y de su mano juguetona sobre su pecho.

 

—En mis tiempos, si había que matar a alguien para mantener el orden se mataba a la persona en cuestión sin ningún miramiento porque era el deber para con esta nación…

 

Un gemido agudo, cargado de puro placer llenó la habitación procedente de los labios de DaSom, acallando las palabras que el señor estaba pronunciando. La joven no había podido contenerse porque la otra mano que Bora no estaba usando de repente había descendido hasta su entrepierna y le tocaba el clítoris, mandándole oleadas de placer a todo su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer y comenzando a notar cómo la zona de su bajo vientre se calentaba y humedecía, respondiendo de la mejor forma a los toques de la mayor. Aquel gemido sirvió para que el hombre dejara de hablar finalmente de cosas que no les interesaban a ninguna de las dos y comenzara a tocarse mientras las observaba fijamente y también sirvió para que Bora se centrara totalmente en su entrepierna, sin más juegos preliminares, dejando también de prestarle cualquier tipo de atención al hombre que se encontraba con ellas en la habitación y prestándosela solamente a ella.

 

—Voy a ser cuidadosa contigo —murmuró contra su oreja, después de haber trazado un camino de besos ascendiendo hasta ella—, pero voy a hacer que disfrutes.

—No necesito… que seas cuidadosa con mi… con mi vagina… —jadeó la menor, lo más bajo que pudo, mientras sentía los dedos de la otra tanteando su entrepierna—. Ha sido utilizada… demasiadas veces…

—Aun así, quiero ser cuidadosa contigo —replicó Bora.

 

Y sus labios se alejaron de su oreja para viajar hasta la boca de DaSom, compartiendo ambas un beso húmedo en el que quedaban levemente ahogados los gemidos de la menor cuando Bora introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior y comenzó a penetrarla con ellos lentamente. DaSom estaba disfrutando demasiado de aquella noche, de aquel sexo con la chica que se había convertido en su confidente y amiga y el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente era que quería más, que lo quería todo y que el orgasmo era su máxima prioridad… para Bora debió ser de la misma forma, puesto que no paró de tocarla hasta que lo alcanzó, dejando escapar un gemido que probablemente se escuchó en toda la casa.

 

Todavía jadeando, con la electricidad del orgasmo recorriendo aún partes de su cuerpo y con la entrepierna más húmeda de lo que jamás recordaba haberla tenido, la prioridad de DaSom cambió para poder hacerle sentir a Bora, lo mismo que ella le había hecho sentir.

 

沒我愛

 

Durante el verano en la capital, había algunos días en lo que la casa de placer se encontraba totalmente vacía de clientes y quienes en ella vivían podían vagar durante el día y la noche sin tener la preocupación de que en algún momento pudieran ser reclamadas para hacer compañía a uno o varios hombres. Aquel era uno de esos días en los que no había ni una sola presencia masculina en la casa, un día en el que nadie se atrevía a salir a la calle porque si lo hacían no iban a poder dar más que un par de pasos antes de quedar totalmente empapados.

 

Los veranos en Luoyang y prácticamente en el resto del país eran así. Las lluvias torrenciales y el calor asfixiante eran la tónica en aquel lugar, por lo que en algunos días del verano, no había ni un solo alma en la calle. En días como aquellos, DaSom y Bora simplemente pasaban el tiempo juntas, hablando de forma tranquila, conociéndose cada vez más.

 

—¿Cuándo comenzaste con esto? —le preguntó Bora, desde la posición en la que se encontraba, tumbada sobre ella—. ¿Cuándo empezaste a dedicarte a la prostitución como forma de ganarte la vida?

—A los quince —respondió la menor—. Cuando mi cuerpo empezó a ser el de una mujer y dejó de ser el de una niña en el lugar en el que vivía me dieron dos opciones y ésta era la única que realmente podía hacer.

—¿Cuál fue la otra opción?

—Dejarme abandonada en las calles, donde cualquiera podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo —dijo—, la prostitución en una casa de placer era la única opción válida para mí porque no me iban a mantener más.

—¿Dónde vivías?

—En una comunidad de gente esclava traída desde Goguryo. No éramos muchos, pero nunca nos trataron bien y siempre tuvimos que buscarnos la vida como podíamos —DaSom esbozó una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban tristes recordando un pasado que no quería recordar—. ¿Y tú? Tu nombre no es de estas tierras tampoco, sino de las de mis antepasados, supongo que fue para ti de una forma parecida.

 

Bora se revolvió sobre su pecho para quedarse mirándola durante unos instantes, después se alzó sobre sus brazos para poder rozar con sus labios los de DaSom durante unos segundos. Tras esto, se alejó y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, haciendo que la menor se diera cuenta de que en los de Bora se reflejaba la misma tristeza que había en los suyos.

 

—Muy parecida, en realidad —respondió después de unos momentos—. Casi calcada podría decir. No había ningún otro camino que pudiera seguir y al menos en un lugar como este podía optar a subir de posición social si tenía la suerte de encontrar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a amarme… o al menos a hacerme el favor de casarse conmigo para sacarme de este agujero.

—Entonces ninguna de las dos quería acabar así —murmuró DaSom.

—No… pero al menos no ha sido del todo malo, ¿verdad? —dijo la mayor—. Hemos aprendido muchas cosas teniendo esta vida y a través de ella hemos podido conocernos.

 

DaSom recordó su primera vez, recordó el dolor y el asco. Recordó también como las siguientes semanas no hacía otra cosa más que llorar, acurrucada en su lecho, clamando por su madre, asustada y queriendo acabar con su vida para no tener que sufrir el mismo tormento otra vez; pero también recordó cómo una de las jóvenes que se encontraba en la casa de placer y que también había pertenecido a su comunidad la ayudó y la aleccionó para hacer que aquella vida fuera soportable porque tendría que vivirla hasta que fuera tan mayor que los hombres ya no quisieran sus servicios.

 

Teniendo aquella vida había pasado por un montón de cosas, algunas buenas y otras no tan buenas, pero en definitiva, todas la habían hecho madurar hasta convertirse en la persona que era en aquellos momentos. Y, definitivamente, encontrarse con Yuan Hu y con Bora habían hecho que sus días en aquel lugar fueran mucho mejor de lo que al principio había pensado que podía ser.

 

—Creo que tienes algo de razón —murmuró DaSom—, aunque no tuviera otra opción más que esta, no ha sido una vida del todo mala la que he tenido en lugares como este.

 

Y, tomando la iniciativa en aquella ocasión, DaSom se acercó a Bora para poder dejar un beso en sus suaves labios, esta vez mucho más largo que el anterior que habían compartido en aquella noche monzónica llena de tranquilidad.

 

沒我愛

 

El calor ya no era el clima predominante en la capital aquella noche que DaSom se encontraba totalmente desocupada y sentada en la puerta del establecimiento con su vestido vaporoso rojo. La dueña del lugar la dejaba estar allí porque pensaba que atraía a los clientes que, de madrugada, pasaban por los alrededores y los convencía para pasar al interior; sin embargo, el propósito de DaSom al estar allí era bien distinto. Siempre que podía quería estar en aquel lugar para poder esperar la llegada de Yuan Hu, porque a pesar de que las dudas cada vez eran mayores en su corazón, la chica no perdía la esperanza de que en algún momento, vería su figura llegar.

 

Y su tenacidad y sus esperanzas se vieron recompensadas cuando esa noche, dobló la esquina la persona que llevaba esperando desde hacía tantas lunas que DaSom se había aburrido de contarlas.

 

—Yuan Hu —lo llamó y él esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que iluminó la vida de la chica por completo.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —le preguntó el oficial una vez llegó a su lado, pero ella no contestó, solo se abrazó a su torso fuertemente—. Parece que sí. Perdona que no me haya pasado por aquí estos últimos meses, he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer.

—Lo comprendo —murmuró ella—. Lo comprendo.

 

DaSom le sonrió cálidamente y después lo tomó de la mano para hacerlo pasar al interior de la casa de placer, guiándolo hasta alguna habitación que estuviera libre para poder recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido. La joven no podía ser más feliz, su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada y, cuando comenzó a desvestirse para que Yuan Hu tomara su cuerpo las veces que quisiera y de la forma que gustara y vio la mirada de deseo del chico sobre su desnudez no pudo sentirse más amada.

 

Aquella noche fue totalmente perfecta. Aquella noche fue todo lo que DaSom siempre había deseado y, antes de que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieran por el horizonte, ambos se encontraban totalmente satisfechos.

 

—Quiero contarte el motivo por el que he tardado tanto en regresar, mi querida DaSom —murmuró Yuan Hu—. Desde el primer momento quise volver para verte, pero no se me permitió hacerlo.

—¿Qué motivo fue ese? —cuestionó ella, interesada.

—Me tuve que casar con una joven de alta cuna para satisfacer los deseos de mi familia y después de eso he estado demasiado ocupado con mi nuevo cargo en el gobierno —contestó él—, pero ahora vuelvo a ser completamente tuyo todas las noches que pueda.

—¿Tienes una esposa? Entonces… ¿no deberías pasar las noches junto a ella?

 

DaSom se sentía un poco herida porque Yuan Hu se hubiera casado, pero por lo que había dicho había sido más por una formalidad familiar que porque realmente amara a su nueva esposa. Eso le daba todavía un poco de esperanzas a la chica, esperanzas de que la amara a ella, esperanzas de que pudiera sacarla de aquel lugar y tomarla como esposa, como una segunda esposa.

 

—Prefiero mil veces pasar las noches contigo, mi hermosa DaSom —fue lo que respondió él, besándola.

 

Aquella respuesta aumentó sus esperanzas todavía más y DaSom no pudo refrenar el deseo de devolver aquel beso totalmente encantada por él. Yuan Hu la quería mucho más a ella que a su esposa, por lo que probablemente no era una idea tan descabellada la que la joven tenía en su mente desde hacía tanto tiempo, la idea de que quizás podía ascender socialmente gracias a un matrimonio con él, un matrimonio que haría que su amor fuera todavía más profundo de lo que lo había sido solo por sus encuentros en aquella casa del placer.

 

—Me gustaría pedirte algo en compensación por todos estos meses de espera —murmuró ella—, porque te he echado demasiado de menos.

—Pide lo que quieras… te daré lo que desees —respondió Yuan Hu, besando su cuello.

—Tómame como segunda esposa.

 

Los besos se detuvieron de forma inmediata y el oficial se separó de su cuerpo para mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos, como si nunca antes se hubiera planteado aquello mismo. Todas las ilusiones y las esperanzas que DaSom había albergado sobre su ascenso social y sobre salir de aquella casa de placer para poder tener una vida digna se marchitaron bajo la mirada de Yuan Hu, que decía a las claras que aquello no podía ser… de la misma forma que lo hicieron sus labios poco después.

 

—Ese es el único deseo que no puedo concederte.

 

沒我愛

 

Con el final del verano, también había llegado el final del amor unilateral que DaSom le había profesado a Yuan Hu durante tanto tiempo. Había sido duro para ella esperarlo durante el tiempo que había pasado sin pasar por la casa del placer; pero no fue tan duro dejar de pensar en él y volver a la vida que había tenido antes de que el oficial llegara a ella. No fue tan duro porque junto a ella se encontraba Bora, quien no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la tristeza la embargara y dedicó todo su tiempo a hacerla sentir querida. Quizás, al principio le doliera ver cómo Yuan Hu se había olvidado de ella tan rápido había encontrado a una sustituta que satisficiera todos sus deseos, pero después ya no sentía nada cuando lo veía adentrarse en alguna habitación vacía con otra de las prostitutas.

 

Porque aunque con él hubieran muerto todas sus esperanzas de poder salir de aquel lugar, gracias a él también podía quedarse junto a Bora el resto de la eternidad… y eso equilibraba la balanza. Aunque no tenía nada claro qué era lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellas y aunque sabía perfectamente que era una locura, DaSom quería seguir disfrutando de esa locura.

**Author's Note:**

> —La historia está localizada en la ciudad de Luoyang, que durante un breve periodo en las dinastías Zhou y Tang fue la capital de la China Imperial. Las dos protagonistas, a pesar de ser coreanas, tienen una razón para localizarse en este lugar. Ambas son hijas de prisioneros/as de guerra de Goguryo y Silla y son vendidas como esclavas y prostitutas a diferentes casas de putas por la antigua capital (Chang’an) hasta que son llevadas para satisfacer a los funcionarios imperiales y finalmente se encuentran.  
> —Esta historia se enmarca solo unos pocos años después de que la emperatriz Wu ZeTian fuera depuesta y se reestableciera la dinastía Tang (705 d.C.), con toda su corrupción y vicios, algo contra lo que se había estado tratando de luchar durante los años de reinado de la emperatriz.   
> —Las cortesanas de los funcionarios imperiales (lo que en este fic son Bora y DaSom) se encontraban en los prostíbulos y eran propiedad de distintas categorías de funcionarios, satisfaciendo los deseos sexuales de los altos funcionarios como de algunos dignatarios que venían de zonas remotas. Estas cortesanas nunca eran remuneradas, aunque se les solía hacer regalos.  
> —Nuestro odiado funcionario Yuan Hu no es otro más que WonHo de MONSTA X con su nombre chino. Fue elegido como personaje de esta historia a través de una encuesta por twitter, porque de verdad que no sabía a cuál de los chicos elegir para esto.  
> —La chica lista y exótica a la que Bora echa de menos no es otra más que HyoLin, que no la nombro, pero es ella a quien tenía en mente mientras escribía la escena. De la misma forma, la chica que ayudó a DaSom para que le perdiera el miedo a la vida de prostituta es SoYou porque no podía ser otra persona más que ella, siempre encantadora.  
> —Supongo que lo sabréis, pero por si acaso es algo que me gustaría comentar. En la mayor parte de China y en el sudeste asiático, el verano es la época de más lluvias y tormentas debido a los monzones, pero también época de mucho calor.  
> —Espero que esta historia os haya gustado porque ha sido mucho el empeño que le he dedicado a pesar de que al final la mayoría de las cosas que escribí acerca de la prostitución en la Dinastía Tang no haya sido visible del todo en la historia. No obstante, estoy más que contenta con el resultado de ésta porque contiene la esencia de lo que quería expresar.


End file.
